


You Give Me Reason To Live

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Sexy Fluff, Stripping, nearly naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Pepper has a very special (and not-so-private) gift planned for Tony.Tony Stark Bingo - Kink: Lingerie & Pepperony Bingo - NSFW: Exhibitionism
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	You Give Me Reason To Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> Name of Piece: You Give Me Reason to Live  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> TSB Square Number: R3 - Kink: Lingerie  
> Pepperony Bingo Square: B3 - NSFW: Exhibitionism  
> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: Pepperony (Pepper Potts/Tony Stark)  
> Warning/Major Tags: Striptease, semi-public semi-nudity, exhibitionism  
> Summary: Pepper has a very special (and not-so-private) gift planned for Tony.  
> Word Count:1885  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416413

Tony blinked in sleepy surprise at the brightly colored envelopes resting against the coffeemaker. 

“Pep? Is it my birthday already?” 

“Not quite yet, but I’m planning ahead.”

“Can I open now, or should I wait?” Tony hated waiting, but he loved Pepper more. 

With an indulgent smile, she replied, “You can open the red one.” 

The birthday card was perfect, as always, but Tony was puzzled by the slip of paper with an address written on it. “What’s this?” 

“Where we’re meeting tonight at ten - that gives you plenty of time to digest those greasy cheeseburgers I know you’ve been jonesing after. Dress nice, have Happy drop you off and make sure to take the gold envelope with you.”

“Yes ma’am!” Tony saluted her as he poured his first cup of coffee; she clearly had a plan, and he was more than happy to go along with it. 

“This is where you’re supposed to meet Pepper, Boss?” Happy asked a bit dubiously.

Tony double-checked the address. The front of the building was plain brick and windowless, with a placard on the door that read ‘reserved for private party’. 

“Seems to be. I guess we’ll just call you when we’re ready.” 

“Okay.” Happy got back in the car, but left it idling. Tony glanced up at the colorful sign that read _Byoe_. “Bi-oe? Bee-yo?” Tony murmured to himself, trying to figure out what language it was. 

“Hi there,” Tony said to the doorman/bouncer, “Um, I think the party is for me?” 

“Mister Stark, right? Come on in.” 

The first thing that caught Tony’s eye was the stage, complete with a dancing pole. So - most likely not a restaurant. He shook his head with a grin; Pepper could still surprise him, even after all this time. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was running late. 

Tony stepped up to the bar and placed his order. “And here I thought I knew every strip club in the city.”

“Actually, sir,” the bartender replied with a polite smile, “we’re an event venue. We host all kinds of parties - bridal showers, school reunions, even kids’ birthday parties.” 

“I imagine you take down the stripper pole for those,” Tony answered dryly.

She chuckled. “And then put it right back up for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. We provide the facility and the booze; our clients do the rest. Just like our name says: Bring Your Own Entertainment.” 

“I see,” Tony nodded. “So, I was supposed to meet someone here.” 

“Yes, Ms. Potts said to make yourself comfortable and to offer you breath mints.” She slid a box of Altoids across the bar to him. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but popped a couple in his mouth anyways. “Any idea what she booked for our entertainment?” 

The bartender grinned. “I believe she **is** the entertainment.”

And as if on cue, the music started: “Strut” by Sheena Easton. To Tony’s complete surprise, Pepper strode out on stage in a stereotypically 80’s lingerie set - a bright aqua negligee complete with feathers around the collar, draped over a frothy black lace babydoll. The garter belt and panties matched the negligee, while Pepper’s stockings were black and aqua lace. Finally the platform heels she balanced on like a pro were covered in silver sequins. It was gloriously tacky, but Pepper made it work. 

And speaking of work.... Tony sank down in the nearest chair and stared in awe as Pepper put on a show both gracefully athletic and coyly sexual; supporting the lyrics of the song in her own inimitable way. She’d told him in passing that she took ballet classes growing up, and he knew Pepper attended aerobics classes, but he had no idea she could move like that, despite being familiar with her flexibility in the bedroom. 

But this was outside the bedroom, and in front of strangers as well. He glanced back to see the bouncer quickly turn away and pretend to take a phone call; but the bartender was avidly watching Pepper dance. As for the DJ, well, he was running the lights and of course he had to keep his eyes on the performer. Huh - so it seemed Pepper had an exhibitionist streak ... and Tony found he really, really liked it. 

He shot to his feet when the song was over, clapping frantically while trying to recover his ability to speak. The negligee had been tossed aside and the babydoll was only holding on by a thread, but Pepper herself barely seemed to have broken a sweat. She sashayed over to the edge of the stage, but when Tony reached up to help her down, Pepper stepped back. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “No touching the dancers while they’re on stage.”

So that’s the way it was going to be. “My mistake, lovely lady.” As Tony went to reach for his wallet, she shook her head. 

“I believe you have a golden envelope for me?” Tony fished it out of his suit jacket and handed it over. She took out a crisp $100 bill and handed it back. He glanced in to see three more bills.

“I take it this means the show isn’t over?” 

“Not unless you want it to be, handsome,” she purred. He saw a mix of challenge and concern in her eyes; Pepper was enjoying herself, but wanted to make sure he was too.

“I’ve got nowhere better to be, gorgeous. Hit me with your best shot.” 

“I don’t take requests,” she teased, “but I will be back in just a few minutes.” Pepper turned and walked away, swinging her hips like they were on a swivel. Tony discreetly adjusted himself before walking back up to the bar and setting down his glass. 

“I’m going to need another one of these.” 

The bartender eyed him. “Not exactly what you expected from your evening, sir?” 

“Not at all - but I wouldn’t dream of complaining.” 

A few moments later, a familiar Angus Young guitar riff blasted from the speakers. Tony turned back around to see Pepper stride back out on the stage. She wore thigh-high black boots, a leather mini-skirt slit up the sides and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. 

Wait - that was **his** shirt - he recognized the grease stains. A rush of possessive desire left Tony light-headed; he loved seeing her wearing his clothes, and this just dialed it to eleven. But the moment he was back in his seat, Pepper put both hands up to the collar of the shirt, grabbing it as if she was going to tear it off her body. A whimper slipped out at the thought - he’d had that shirt since college. 

As if she read his mind — she couldn’t have heard him over the music — Pepper winked and dropped her hands to the hem instead. With that crossed-arm gesture that Tony found confusing (but endearing), she lifted the shirt up inch by inch to show the low-slung waist of the skirt, her lovely navel, and finally a lacy black bra that made the most of her somewhat modest assets. She swung the shirt over her head a couple of times before tossing it to him, all the while moving around the stage like her spine was liquid metal. 

This time the bartender joined him in the applause at the end of the song - adding a whoop or two for good measure. Pepper was a little out of breath as she squatted down in front of Tony; he eagerly handed over another bill. 

After tucking it into her waistband, Pepper said, “I hear you’ve got a flyboy friend in town. Why don’t you give him a call? Tell him to come on down and check out the show.” 

Tony was shocked... and just a little turned on. He’d figured Rhodey would try to visit for his birthday, but the fact that Pepper was suggesting that he invite his oldest friend to see her perform kind of blew his mind. 

“Are you serious?” 

“If he’s a good tipper, why not?” Pepper answered flippantly; she was testing him again. 

“I don’t think he can handle this.” While Rhodey was no prude, it would put him in a pretty damn awkward position the next time SI’s CEO had to meet with their military liaison. 

“His loss.” She shrugged and rose to her feet. “I’ll be right back.” Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away as Pepper sashayed backstage; he didn’t even hear the bartender approach. 

“Need something cool to drink, Mister Stark?” She held out a bottle of Perrier, but her gaze was following Pepper as well. 

“Are you cutting me off already?” 

“Just making sure you’ll be in good shape for the rest of the evening.” 

Tony was about to retort that he’d never suffered from whiskey dick, but stopped himself from the TMI just in time. Maybe some water was a good idea after all. 

“Thank you.” It actually tasted pretty good and — along with another couple of mints — helped settle his stomach; Pepper had been right about the greasiness of the cheeseburgers. He’d finished about half the bottle when the music started again, this time a slow, bluesy number that nonetheless kept with the 80’s theme. 

Pepper stepped back out on the stage wearing a grey fedora and black trench coat that came down to her ankles. Tony couldn’t want to see what it concealed. 

_“Baby take off your coat ... real slow”_

Pepper did as Joe Cocker said, with a tantalizing shimmy of her shoulders. Tony might have gasped, just a little, when he saw that familiar blue satin dress. It still fit her beautifully and he was thrown back into the memory of holding her close while they danced, his fingertips grazing against her daringly bare back. 

Pepper swung slowly around the pole, the skirt hiking up to show the top of a sheer black stocking and a blue thigh garter. He was already looking forward to rolling the former down inch by inch after taking the latter off with his teeth. 

He was transfixed as Pepper stepped down from the stage and stalked toward him, shrugging the straps of the dress off her shoulders. She stopped just out of reach and let the dress fall to the floor, revealing her to be wearing nothing more than a g-string and pasties along with the stockings. Oh, and the hat, which had somehow stayed firmly in place during the dance. 

“Fuck me,” Tony breathed. 

“If you’re lucky.” Pepper straddled his legs and placed his hands on her hips. 

“I thought touching wasn’t allowed.” 

“I’m not on stage anymore.” She lowered herself onto his lap and delivered a long, dirty kiss. “Take me home, handsome?” 

“I’d love to, honey, but I don’t think I can stand up right now.” 

“Part of you is standing up quite nicely already,” Pepper teased, grinding down just a little. 

“No shit,” he panted in reply. “This is a hell of a birthday present, Pep. But what would you have done if I actually called Rhodey?” 

“Put on the tearaway flight suit I’ve got backstage and danced to ‘Danger Zone’.” 

Tony laughed loud and long. “God, I love you, Pepper. Mind if I tip the staff with these last two bills on our way out? ” 

“Works for me - but let me grab my coat first. It’s a little chilly out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the playlist: 
> 
> ["Strut"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSp0kO-NBWw) by Sheena Easton  
>  ["Shook Me All Night Long" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo2qQmj0_h4) by AC/DC  
> ["You Can Leave Your Hat On"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfgwrdYUQ2A) by Joe Cocker


End file.
